Heart of Love
by gibbsbabygirl93
Summary: Just as Neal finds love a secret from his past comes to life and Neal gets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

STORY NAME: Heart of love

CHAPTER 1.

New York City, New York

Neal Caffery got up in the morning and got ready for work. Little did he know the his life was about to change.

Peter Berke went to June's house and picked up Neal on his way to work. As usual peter come up stairs and had a cup of June's coffee with Neal and then they were off to work. On the way to the office Peter told Neal that Hughes told him the they need Caffery on a undercover sting, and would get more info when they got to the office. Neal was practly jumping up and down in his seat. As soon as they pulled into the parking spot Neal was out of the car on half way into the FBI building. Peter had to call Neal and tell him to slow down and wait up. As Peter got closer to Neal he said that if he keeps running off like that he would have to get him a dog leash to put on him. Neal just laughed at that. After they walked into the building together and went up the elevatore onto their floor, Hughes called them into his office. They discussed the mission to Neal and preped him for the undercover opp. The only thing that they didn't tell Neal was that every other person that they had sent in was compermised and killed. As they waited in the van, listing to the opp. They got an email saying that it was dumb of them sending in a well published con-aristed. At that time they knew that Neal idenity had been compermised, and they had to get him out fast. As they were figureing how to get Neal out they heard yelling, then a scream of pain and then silence. They didn't know what had just happend. Then a voice come on and said that they better hurry the little conman was in trouble. The entire team burst from the van, and yelled at the undercover back-up agents to follow them that Neal has been compermised. As the busted through the door all of the other men already went through the back door and dissapered. Peter and the team got to Neal, he was on the floor bleeding. Neal had been shot in the chest. There was so much blood their that they knew it had to be bad. The EMT'S got their and took Neal to the hospital. Peter and the team followed them to the hospital. On the way there Peter called Elizabeth. He told her that Neal had been shot and to meet them at the hospital. Dianna had called Mozzie and told him about Neal and that he needed to get to the hospital rght away. When Mozzie got the call all he could think about was calling Neal's secert girlfriend that Petrer or anybody from the FBI didn't know about. On the way to the hospital Mozzie desiced that Neal would need her now more than ever. When the phone stopped ringing Mozzie heard, Hey Mozzie whats up. Mozzie said Neal has been shot and you need to get to the hospital right away...


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put on the 1 chapter, please review. This is my first fan fiction and I would love to know what you guys think of it. All kind of reviews are welcome.

CHAPTOR 2.

HAMPSHIRE COUNTY, WEST VIRGIANA.

I heard over the phone and couldn't believe that Neal had been shot. When I heard that I had dropped the phone.

Mozzie was screaming my name, ALEX, ALEX, ALEX, are you ok, pick up the phone. I picked the phone up off the floor and held back by my ear. I asked if he ok and where was he shot.

Mozzie had said that he had been shot in the chest and it doesn't look good, and that he is on his way to the hospital.

Alex asked witch hospital is he in, Mozzie told her that he is at Mercy. Alex said that I am on the way; I am getting the first airplane tickets to New York.

Mozzie said that the whole FBI team is there and they will see you. Alex said that I don't care, Neal is my boyfriend and I love him. If the FBI doesn't believe that I am no longer a fence and that I love Neal and only want what is best for him then that is there loss, there is nothing that they can do to stopping me from seeing Neal.

Mozzie said, I know that you love Neal and are no longer a fence but the FBI won't believe it Alex, This is Peter we are talking about.

Alex says, I don't care, Neal needs me now and if Peter cares anything about Neal he won't stop me. Peter should relies that the reason that Neal has been so happy the past couple months is the fact that we are a couple.

Mozzie says, that may be true but he will ask why have you been staying in West Virginia and not in New York. He will assume that you are doing something illegal.

Alex says, Peter can believe whatever he wants, because he will never believe the truth. Mozzie says, and what is the reason that you are in West Virginia. You never told me the real reason that you are in West Virginia.

Alex says, that is because I promised Neal that I wouldn't tell anybody till I was done and came back to New York.

Mozzie asked, and what is it that you have to find and bring back to New York.

Alex says, you will find out because the secret will come with me to New York. I was planning on coming back to New York on Monday, so I will leave 3 days early.

Mozzie tells Alex to hurry back to the city with the surprise. Alex asks Mozzie to have a car waiting for us at the airport, so we won't have to get a car at the airport, and to tell Peter not to cause a problem when we get to the hospital that me and the surprise will go and see Neal, no matter what he says.

Mozzie says, I will have a car waiting for you and the driver will have a sign, and Peter and the FBI will not give you a problem I will tell Peter what you told me, I will also tell Elizabeth to tell Peter and the FBI not to stop you, trust me Peter will listen to Elizabeth. Alex says to Mozzie, thank you and I will see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to let you reader know that my computer went funny when typing and that some of the letters are in capital letters. That was not done on purses. Please continue to review.

CHAPTER 3. NEW YORK, NEW YORK. After Mozzie got off the phone with Alex he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He walked into the hospital and asked for Neal Caffery. Mozzie walked into the elevator and called a friend who owed him a favor and had Alex and the surprised picked up at the hospital. As he got off the elevator and walked into the waiting room where Peter, Elizabeth and the FBI crew where waiting for news on Neal.

Mozzie asked if he could talk to Peter and Elizabeth alone for a few minutes. The 3 of them walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Peter and Elizabeth asked Mozzie what he wanted to talk to them about. Mozzie told them that Neal's girlfriend is coming and bringing a surprise with her.

Peter and Elizabeth asked Mozzie who is Neal's girlfriend because he never told them he had one after Kate, and what is this surprise.

Mozzie told them that Neal is dating Alex Hunter and that he doesn't know what the surprise is.

Elizabeth asked, how long will it take for her to get here. Mozzie said that it will take about 3 hours, from the drive to the airport, the fly up here, and the drive to the hospital.

Peter was freaking out in the hallway about how Neal could ruin his life like this and all Alex is, is a bad influence and how she will break his heart just like Kate.

Elizabeth told Peter to shut-up and listen to what Mozzie has to say. Continue Mozzie. Mozzie told them about how Alex was there for Neal after the explosion, how she would hold him when he got a nightmare and listen to him when he needed someone to talk to. Neal relied just how special Alex really is and how much he really loves her. He also realized that if she was willing to do all that then she must really love him. He also told them that Alex is currently in West Virginia doing a favor for Neal, and she wouldn't tell him what that favor for Neal is. Mozzie also told Peter that Alex is no longer a fence, all she cares about is taking care of Neal, and if she is a fence and gets caught and is in prison who will take care of Neal, who will love Neal. You didn't think about this.

Peter says, I don't believe you that Alex is no longer a fence. That is just I job you don't give up. As for the fact that she is in West Virginia, if she really loves Neal like you claim she does than she would be here with Neal not in West Virginia.

Elizabeth says, Peter hasn't Neal seem more happy lately, don't you think that Alex could be the reason, and if Mozzie says that Alex is no longer a fence that maybe you should you listen. peter says, i don't cARE if alex claims to no longer to be a fence she knows the skills she can still fence at any time.

Mozzie says, I don't care if you bellieve me or not just stop alex or the surprise from seeing neal.

As peter startsto abject elizabeth cuts in and says, come on peter if that where me in there on that bed you would want to be iN there with me and i would want you there to, so how can you stop Neal and Alex from being with the one they love in the time of need.

Peter says fine when Alex gets here she can go into see Neal with the surprise I won't stop her.

Mozzie thanked him and know all they have to is waiting for the doctor to come talk with them about Neal condition, for Neal to wake up, and for Alex to show up.


	4. Chapter 4 Authers Note

AUTHERS NOTE.

Hello to all of my readers. I just want to let you all know that I am going away with my family. I will not be updating until I get back. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Please keep reading and reviewing. Please let me know if there is anything that you would like to see in the story. You readers that review my story make my day. See you all when I get back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4.

HAMPSHIRE COUNTY, WEST VIRGANIA

Alex gets busy right after she hangs up from Mozzie. She has to buy 2 airplane tickets for the next flight to New York City, pack up all of her stuff, and call the surprise and meet at the airport. As I pull into the airport I see Alex and we run in to catch the next flight to New York City.

I am nerves bring the surprise along with me. I hope Neal is happy to see it. This is not how we planned for them to meet though. I just pray that Neal is alive when we get there so they can meet.

As soon as they take their seats on the plan the surprise starts asking Alex all sorts of questions about Neal and is he going to make it. I told Alex I just want to know him a little better before we get there.

By the time the 2 of them are done talking about Neal the plane lands in New York City, they go collect their bags from baggage claim, meet the driver who is there to pick them up and take them to the hospital.

The entire way there the surprise asks Alex more about Neal, and how will he take seeing me. When we got to the hospital Mozzie was waiting for us because I called him from the car at the airport.

Mozzie asks who this is. Alex tells Mozzie, you will find out soon enough. I will tell you at the same time I tell Peter, Elizabeth, and the FBI team. Mozzie asks when is that going to be. Alex says when we get upstairs. I am nerves the entire time Alex was talking to a guy named Mozzie( who I learned is friend of Neal's) the elevator ride to the floor, but when I saw all of those guys in suits I got so nerves I just started shaking. Alex told me not to worry that everything will be ok that they will love me. But I am not so sure of that.

As we got to the other people Peter said to Alex who is. Alex says, Mozzie, Peter, Elizabeth, the crew of FBI agents, I would like you to meet Ariel Paris Caffery, Neal's (16 year old) baby sister.

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't think anymore would fit in right. I love all the reviews that I get. Please keep all of the reviews coming. Like I said in the author's note please let me know if there is anything that you would like to see in the story. I am still wondering how I should write Neal's past with his dad and why he didn't know about his sister. Please let me know how you guys would like it to go. I am all open to any ideas. Thank you to all those readers who review my story.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5.

NEW YORK, NEW YORK.

After Alex said that, the entire room just got silent.

Mozzie was the first to speak.

Mozzie said, I don't believe it Neal would have told me if he had a baby sister. At that moment the people in the entire room started talking. Alex said 1 question at a time please. Yes Mozzie you would think he would have told you if he knew he had a baby sister. But Neal didn't know he had one. Elizabeth asked then how did you know he had one and went looking for her. Alex told them that about a month ago Neal got a letter from his father claiming that he had another child and that he was dying and wanted Neal to take her. But with Neal's tracker on him, he new he wouldn't be able to, so he asked for me to go.

Peter asks, why didn't Neal tell me and the FBI could have took him down to West Virginia. Alex tells him that Neal didn't want Peter to know where he really comes from, because he would be picked on. He also knew that if Ariel mom new who Neal really was she would fight for custody and as you all now with Neal being a felon her mom would win. So I went in Neal's place.

Just as Alex finished saying that the Neal's Dr. walked in. He asked for the family of Neal Caffery.

We all jumped up, and said that is us. He looked and asked all of you family, and we said yes now tell us how Neal is.

The Dr. introduced himself, and said I am Dr. Harmon Chesney, I was Neal's surgeon.

Alex was the first to ask, how he is. Dr. Harmon said that Neal survived the surgery and is now in ICU recovery the next 24 hours are critical and if Neal can survive the next 24 hours complication free the he should be ok. Peter is the next person to ask the Dr. a question. When can we see Neal? Dr. Harmon says that once Neal is completely settle a nurse will come for you guys, but pleases no more than 2 at a time. Alex asks the Dr. can she stay with Neal overnight. Dr. Harmon asks Alex who is she. Alex told him that she is Neal's girlfriend Alex. Dr. Harmon tells Alex that she can because before he went into surgery he was asking for an Alex. So you can go and stay with him, so when he wakes up he might be more relaxed.

Alex tells the Dr. thank you.

The Dr. Then leaves the room.

Ariel asks Alex, if you stay here with Neal tonight where will I stay.

Alex says that you can't stay at Neal's place because June is not there, and I will not let you stay there by yourself.

Mozzie tells Alex that he can stay with Ariel at June's place.

Alex says thank you to Mozzie but no thanks.

Ariel says why not.

Alex tells her that Mozzie might get a call in the middle of the night and leave and if that happens I don't want you there alone.

Elizabeth tells Alex that her and Peter will take Ariel for the night. That way she won't be alone, Peter and I can get to know Ariel a little better and if there is any changes we can bring her with us to the hospitial.

Alex tells Elizabeth thank you.

Everybody leaves the hospitial, and Alex heads up to Neal's room.

I would like to tell you all that reviews make my day. I have not been getting a lot of reviews lately and I would really love if you people would start writing them. I am starting to get stuck and I would really like ideas on what you guys want in this story. Thank you to all you readers who took the time to review the story.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

New York, New York

Peter, Elizabeth, and Ariel went back to Peter's house.

Elizabeth went up to the guest room to make in comfy for Ariel.

While Elizabeth was n the guest room Peter was talking to Ariel.

Peter asked Ariel what she knew about Neal.

Ariel told Peter that she really didn't know much about Neal, Alex was telling her stories about Neal on the flight back here to New York.

Peter was asking her about their father.

Ariel told Peter that her father kicked Neal out of the house when he got kicked out of school.

Peter asked Ariel what Neal did.

Ariel told Peter that her father never told her that he said it was none of her business. But I could tell that whatever Neal did, Dad felt guilty for kicking Neal out of the house.

Peter asked Ariel, why he left custody of you to Neal and not your mother.

Ariel told Peter; ever since mom got remarried she has never treated me well. Her new husband only likes children if they are his own. Dad knew that I would be treated very poorly if I went to live with mom when dad died.

As Ariel finished explaining this to Peter, Elizabeth came walking down the stairs.

Elizabeth said to Peter, are you interrogating Ariel. Just because she is Neal's sister does not mean that she is Neal.

Ariel said to Elizabeth, that it is okay we are getting along just fine.

Elizabeth says to Peter why don't you order food out, it is getting late and we can all get to know each other better if I don't have to cook dinner.

Peter says ok, what you want to eat.

Ariel says that she could go for a ham pizza.

Elizabeth says, ok pizza it is.

Peter orders the pizza, while Elizabeth and Ariel decided on a movie.

By the time the movie was put in and the soda and wine was poured the pizza came and Peter, Elizabeth and Ariel settled down to dinner.

Ariel learned during dinner what great friends Neal had in Peter and Elizabeth.

Back at the hospital Alex was getting settled in Neal's room while a nurse brought a tray from the cafeteria to Alex for dinner.

When Alex got done with here dinner, she called Peter's house to check on Ariel.

Just when Peter picked up the phone he heard Alex yell Neal your awake.

Peter yelled into the phone, Alex is he awake.

Alex says to Peter, Neal, he's awake you got to get here right away.

Peter tells Alex we are on the way.

Peter tells, Elizabeth and Ariel that we need to get to the hospital right away.

Ariel asks Peter why, fearing the worst.

Peter tells them that Neal woke up.

I would like to tell all you readers thank you for reading my story. Please review this story. I am in Girl Scouts and have a big meeting on Monday that I have to prepare for. This meeting is getting closer to my Gold award. Because this meeting holds I getting my Gold Award or not I have to be very well prepared for it. I will not be posting any more chapters till the meeting is done on Monday. Hope you all love this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Ariel says to Peter, really, Neal woke up.

Peter says yes, Neal really woke up.

Elizabeth says to them. What are we standing around here for let's get to the hospital.

Back at the hospital.

Alex walks back into Neal's room.

Alex just gets settle into her chair when Neal looks over at the door and a women walks into the room.

The women says to Neal. Hello son.

Neal says hello mom.

Alex looks at Neal and looks at the other women and says, Neal who is this and what is going on.

Neal says, Alex meet my mom Lucy. Lucy this is my girlfriend Alex.

Lucy says, nice to meet you.

Alex says, likewise.

Lucy says to Neal, how have you been.

Neal says, why do you care. You left me when I was young and you never looked back.

Lucy says to Neal, I left you because I thought it was for the best. I knew that I could not take care of you so I left.

Neal says ya right.

Lucy was just about to say more when Peter, Elizabeth, and Ariel walk into the room.

Peter asks if everything was alright.

Neal says no if this women leaves.

Lucy says to Neal, come on I just want to get to know you again.

Alex says to Lucy. Neal asked you to leave know I suguest you listen to him, because Peter here is a FBI agent and he will arest you if you don't leave now.

Lucy says, fine Neal you won this time but I will get to know you again.

As soon as Lucy leaves the room Peter asks who was that.

Neal says that was Lucy Caldwell, my mom.

I would like to thank all you readers who reviewed my story. I also would like to thank the readers who give me their input on what they want in my story. I would also like to tell all you readers that I past my meeting and can now start working on my gold award. So the chapters might come slower than normal for me, because I will be busy with my gold award. Thank you to all you who read and review my story.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

Previously

Peter asks who that was.

Neal says that was Lucy Caldwell, my mom.

NEW YORK, NEW YORK.

Ariel asks Neal, was that really your mom.

Neal says yes that was really my mom.

Ariel says to Neal that dad really never talked about her.

Neal says I know.

Elizabeth asks why.

Neal says that is because she left us when I was young.

Elizabeth says, sorry.

Neal says that is ok. I have learned to deal with it. You know the worst part about her leaving was that I thought she didn't care about me. When she never comes back I knew that was true. But hear she come saying that she left because she couldn't take care of me know more. I don't know what to believe any more.

Alex says to Neal. You have to make a choice, either you don't believe her and tell her never to contact you again or you will have her arrested for stalking, harassment, and trespassing, or you can believe her and give her another chance.

Neal says, why give her another chance. She has had my whole life since dad kicked me out to get back into my life and she didn't do it until now. No I know that she is playing some side angle.

Alex says, you won't know until you give her a shot.

Neal asks Alex. Why. Why should I give her another shot?

Alex says, because if I had another chance to be with my mom, I would take it.

Neal says ok. But only because it means so much to you.

Neal says to Peter would you please find my mother and tell her that I want to talk to her, but I want all of you here when I talk to her.

Peter says ok. I will find your mom and get her the message.

Neal tells Peter, thank you.

NEW YORK, NEW YORK.

A few days later Neal got released from the hospital and came home.

Peter was still trying to find Lucy, but had no luck.

Peter thought, for a woman who was trying to get to know her son she does know how to hide herself.

Peter thought that he should talk to Mozzie and ask if he could help find Lucy since the FBI couldn't.

Peter picked up his phone and called Mozzie.

Mozzie answered and said, what do you want suit.

Peter said I need your help Mozzie.

Mozzie asked what you need help with suit.

Peter said to Mozzie, I need your help.

Mozzie asks Peter, what you need help with Suit.

Peter said to Mozzie, did Neal ever talk to you about his mother.

Mozzie said no. Every time I asked he always changed the subject. Why suit.

Peter said to Mozzie, Neal's mother showed up at the hospital and wants to see her son. Neal told her that he didn't want to see her and she told Neal fine I'll leave but I will not leave the city until I get to know my son again.

Mozzie asked, so why is this my problem.

Peter told Mozzie, after his mother left the hospital Alex changed Neal's mind and know he wants to talk his mom.

Mozzie said ok. I still don't get it.

Peter said to Mozzie, I used FBI resource to try and find his mother but everything is coming up empty.

Mozzie said to the suit, so you want me to use my resource's and try to find his mom.

Peter said yes to Mozzie.

Mozzie said ok, I will try to find his mom, but suit I will need her name.

Peter told Mozzie, her name is Lucy Coldwell.

Mozzie said to Peter ok, I will go and find this Lucy Coldwell.

Peter said thanks to Mozzie and he hung up.

Peter thought, now to the Next stop.

NEW YORK, NEW YORK

Alex heard a knock on the door and found Peter on the other side.

Alex said to Peter, is everything ok.

Peter said yes but I need to talk to you.

Alex said sure and she moved so Peter could come in.

Alex said to Peter, is everything ok.

Peter said yeah.

Peter then asked where Neal is.

Alex tells Peter, Neal is in his room sleeping and Ariel is out shopping with June.

Peter says great. I need to talk to you Alex.

Alex asks Peter, what to you need to talk with me about.

Peter tells Alex, the FBI can't find his mom and I have Mozzie looking from his end trying to find her.

Alex says to Peter, that doesn't make sense. If she wanted to get to know her son why would she go off the radar?

Peter says to Alex, that is exactly my point.

Alex tells Peter, that she will also try to find his mom.

Peter tells Alex that I think we should keep it a secret.

Alex asks him why.

Peter tells Alex, if she went underground and we end up not finding her if could upset Neal and affect his recovery.

Alex says yes that is a good point, but what happened to keeping no secrets from him, and if he looks for her on his own and can't find her he will ask Mozzie and me for help. Do you expect us to lie to him to?

Peter says ok let's make a deal. Let's give it a week and if we still can't find her we will tell Neal.

Alex says ok, but if Neal starts to look on his own or starts to get suspicious we will tell him early.

Peter says to Alex, ok deal. And they shook hands.

I would like to thank all you readers who reviewed my story. I love reading about your ideas and thoughts. If you want something in this story please tell me. I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone wants to be my beta readers for my story please tell me. Keep all the reviews coming. Per the request of soccerwriter I have mad this chapter longer. Hope you all love this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

After Peter was done talking to Alex, he left Neal's place. On the way back to the office, he got a call from Jones, telling him that he needed to get back to the office right away. He stepped on the gas and hurried back to the FBI office.

Jones was waiting for him right inside the building with a file.

"What's in here?" asked Peter

"Agent Kimberly Rice from the Kidnapping Department saw our BOLO and called it in. She spotted Neal's mom at a local diner, and she is tailing her."

"Good job," said Peter, "and tell Rice to stop Lucy and wait there, and that I'm on the way."

"Ok, Peter."

On the way to meet Rice, Peter kept thinking about what was going to happen when he arrived. Before he knew it, Peter was there and Rice had Lucy in handcuffs.

As Peter stepped out of the car, Lucy said, "How nice to see you again, Agent Burke! I assume you are the one who ordered the handcuffs on me?"

"All I ordered was for you to stay put, but the handcuffs are a nice touch." said Peter.

"What is this all about?" demanded Lucy.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Peter.

"Yes."

"Ok, I will tell you what this is all about. This is about how you left your son and after who knows how many years, you suddenly want to be back in his life. Then, when he changes his mind and wants to see you, you go off the radar. Tell me how that makes any sense!"

"I…I was just waiting for the right moment to talk to Neal again."

"You know that saying, "there's no time like the present?" remarked Peter.

"But Neal doesn't want to see me."

"Did you not just hear a word I was saying?" asked Peter, exasperated. "Your son has decided that he wants to get to know you again!"

"Really?" asked Lucy with a giant grin.

With a look at Lucy, Peter told Kimberly, "Thank you Agent Rice, I will take it from here."

"Okay, well good luck." replied Rice sarcastically.

"Thanks; I'll need it." Burke said.

Lucy gets into the back of Peter's car and they drive to Neal's place.

From the back seat Lucy told Peter that she wanted Neal to get a new partner.

Looking into the back seat Peter asked "what did you just say?"

"You heard me" Lucy told Peter.

"I can't do that. If Neal want's a new partner it will be prison." Peter tells Lucy.

"I don't care. My son looks up to you like a father and you are not his parent, I am."

They got to Neal's place before Peter got a chance to respond.

Lucy we are here. Peter tells her and opens the door.

Using the key June gave him in case it was needed, Peter opened the front door and took Lucy up to see Neal.

When they got upstairs Peter knocked on the door.

When the door opened Peter and Lucy where greeted by Alex.

"Peter what a surprise I see you found Lucy" Alex said to them.

"Yes I did, can we please come inside" Peter asks Alex.

"Sure. Sorry about the mess, taking care of Neal and helping Ariel there is not time for cleaning." Alex said.

As soon as they got into the apartment "where is Neal?" Lucy asked.

"Neal is in the bedroom resting. Wait here I will go let him know that you are here." Alex said and leaves the room.

Neal and Alex come out of the bedroom a few seconds later.

"Why don't we go outside Peter" Alex said

Peter and Alex go outside to give Lucy and Neal a chance to talk.

"You look good son" Lucy said.

"Sure but no thanks to you." Neal said.

"That is no way to talk to your mother Neal" Lucy yelled.

"You are not my mother. What mother walks out on her son" Neal asked

"I thought I was doing what was best for you." Lucy said.

"No you did what was easiest" Neal yelled getting mad.

"I did what I had to do to survive and tell Peter what I said earlier still stands." Lucy yelled and walked out of Neal's apartment.

"Tell Agent Burke what I said earlier still stands." Neal couldn't believe his mom, and what did she mean.

"I need to talk to Peter." Neal thought.

With that Neal went outside where Peter and Alex were.

"I wonder what is going on in there." Alex asked."

"Whatever is going on in there I just hope Neal doesn't fall for Lucy's games." Peter said.

The balcony door opens. Alex and Peter look over to see Neal walking outside.

"I need to talk to you Peter." Neal said.

"Ok what is it?" Peter asked.

"Did my mom ask you to do anything Peter?" Neal asked.

"Why do you want to ask?" Peter questioned.

When Lucy left Peter she told me to "tell Agent Burke that what I said earlier still stands."

"What's going on Peter?" Neal asked.

"Don't worry about it." Peter tells Neal.

"NO. I want to know what she said." Neal said.

"I think it would be best if you didn't know what your mother said." Peter told Neal.

"No I need to know. I don't want anything to do with Lucy if she is trying to ruin my life." Neal said.

"Ok fine. Lucy wants me to stop being your partner." Peter said.

"Why Peter." Neal asked.

"Because she doesn't like the fact that you look up to me like a parent. Lucy is jealous." Peter said.

Neal face turns bright red and starts to act up.

"Calm down Neal." Alex said.

"NO. I will not calm down. Why would she do this to me? Why did she really come back?" Neal asked.

"I don't know Neal." Peter said.

Neal turned around and was walking to the door.

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that Neal?" Alex asked.

"To find Lucy, I need some answers." Neal told them.

"What I will come with you." Peter said.

"It's ok Peter you don't have to." Neal told him.

"Yes I do. I will not have anything happen to you when it could have been prevented." Peter said.

"Aw. That's cute Peter. You really do care." Neal said.

Neal and Peter left the apartment in search for some answers.

Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Once again I would like to let you readers know that the updates will not be coming every day. I will try and get a new chapter up every week. Working on my Gold Award, training a seeing eye dog and applying to colleges is taking up a lot of my time. Keep up the reviews. I love reading what you guys say and want in the story. I would also like to thank my beta reader for helping make my story better. Hope you all love this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I forgot to say in my other chapter and I am sorry. I don't own any of the characters except for Lucy Caldwell, and Ariel Caffery.

CHAPTER 10

NEW YORK, NEW YORK

On the other side of town Peter and Neal where driving back to FBI headquarters to try and find some answers.

"Are you ok Neal" Peter asked.

"Yeah I just still can't believe that Lucy did that to me. I mean what mother does that to her son." Neal told Peter.

"Yeah but just remember that you have all of us hear and that we are all your family." Peter told Neal.

"Thanks Peter. That means a lot to me." Neal said

Just as Peter starts to talk to Neal again his phone starts to ring.

"Peter where are you." Diana asks.

"On are way back to headquarters why." Peter asks Diana.

"Peter is Neal with you." Jones chimes in then.

"Yeah he is right here with me," Peter tells them

"Peter we just got a call from NYPD one of their undercover cops was approach by a women with a load of cash to kidnap Neal Caffery." Jones told Peter.

WHAT. That Bitch. How can she pay to have her own son kidnapped?" Peter yelled.

"I don't know Peter but the cop arrested Lucy and Agent Rice has her in interrogation right know." Diana told Peter.

"Why is Agent Rice interrogating her?" Peter asked.

"Hughes said it was better this way since she deals with the kidnapping division." Jones told Peter.

"Ok fine me and Neal are on are way." Peter told Jones.

"Please tell me Peter what you just said on the phone was a lie." Neal asked.

"I'm sorry Neal but it is true. Your mom tried to hire someone to kidnap you." Peter said.

"But why, why would she hire someone to kidnap me." Neal asks Peter.

"I don't know Neal but that is why we are going to listen in on her interrogation." Peter said to Neal.

5 minutes later Peter and Neal arrived at the FBI building and ran up to where Agent Rice was interrogating Lucy.

"So tell who you found Neal." Agent Rice asked Lucy.

"Now why would I do that Agent Rice, I think it is better as a mystery." Lucy said.

"I will ask you 1 last time how did you find Neal." Agent Rice said to Lucy.

"I heard that Neal's father died and that he left custody of his kid to Neal. All I had to do was go to West Virginia and follow Neal home." Lucy told Agent Rice.

"But Neal didn't show up" Agent Rice said to Lucy.

"No he didn't come but when I saw a women come for the child I knew that she had to know Neal so I followed her back to New York insisted." Lucy told Agent Rice.

"Why now. Why were you trying to find your son now and not 15 years ago?" Agent Rice asked.

"I wanted everything that she left to Neal in her will." Lucy said.

"What did your mother leave to Neal?" Agent Rice asked Lucy.

"Everything, she left him everything. The family house, the family holdings and the art college that she built." Lucy said.

"What art college?" Agent Rice asked.

"The Caldwell University for the Arts." Lucy said.

On the other side of the glass Peter and the rest of the White collar division just looked over at Neal.

"What. I never knew my grandparents so how was I supposed to know that she was the owner of the best fine arts college in the world." Neal asked them.

Back inside the room Agent Rice kept interrogating Lucy for 2 more hours.

By the time Agent Rice was done they had enough to arrest Lucy and ship her off for booking.

"Well I'm glad that is over with." Neal said to Peter.

"Yeah just try and stay out of trouble from now on." Peter told Neal.

"Come in Peter. I wouldn't be me if I didn't get into more trouble." Neal said to Peter.

"Yeah that is true. Well goodnight Neal." Peter said.

"Hold on Peter. I need your help." Neal asked.

"OK. What do you need help with?" Peter asked.

"I want to ask Alex to marry me. But I need a ring and since the FBI won't let me use my credit card for a purchase like that, I was wondering if you can get that lifted of my card for that one time and you can even go with me if n go with me if you want." Neal asked Peter.

"O really. Neal Caffery the world's best forger and art theft wants to get married." Peter teased Neal.

"Yes I do Peter. I want to settle down marry the women I love and start a family like every other man wants to do." Neal told Peter.

"Yes Neal but you are not like every other man." Peter reminded Neal.

"I know that but I really love Alex and I want to marry her. So please Peter will you help me." Neal asked Peter giving him the best puppy dog eyes.

"OK fine I will help you." Peter said to Neal.

"Great. You get that lifted and I will call the jeweler and tell them that I will be in tomorrow to pick up Alex's ring." Neal said.

"How did you know that I would say yes?" Peter asked Neal.

"I knew that if you had said no I would just go to Elizabeth and tell her what I needed you to do and then you really would have helped me." Neal said to Peter.

"That is true. Ok I will get that lifted for 2 pm tomorrow and we will go together." Peter told Neal.

2 pm tomorrow comes and Peter and Neal are off to the jewelers.

"I am proud of you Neal. You are finally becoming a man." Peter tells Neal.

"Thanks Peter that really means a lot to me. Here we are." Neal said.

"Hi I called yesterday I am picking up a ring under Neal Caffery." Neal tells the sale clerk.

"Yes of course. Hold on 1 second I will go gets you the ring." The sale clerk tells Neal.

A few seconds later the clerk returns with a ring box.

"Here you go. That will be $650." The clerk tells Neal.

Neal hands the clerk the credit card.

"This is one special lady the clerk says hand Neal the ring."

"Yes she is." Neal tells the clerk.

Neal and Peter left the jeweler and Peter dropped Neal off at home.

"Good luck Neal." Peter tells him.

"Thanks Peter." Neal tells him and walks into his Apartment.

Neal walks into his apartment and takes Alex out to the balcony.

"Neal are you all right." Alex asks.

"Yes Alex." Neal tells her. Then he gets down on one knee.

"Alex Hunter you have been there for me when I need love the most. You showed me that I could love again after Kate died, and you showed me what love really is. Will you Alex Hunter do me the honor and become my wife.

"YES, YES, YES. I will marry you." Alex screams!

And they all live happily ever after.

Hope you all love this chapter. The story is now done. I have not started on another story yet but I am open to any ideas. Love the reviews that I get. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
